


Remember me, for centuries

by BinBingBong



Category: VIXX
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Hakyeon is nosy, Light Smut, M/M, Ravi was a statue, Reincarnation AU, Taekwoon knows too much, Temporary Character Death, barista/photograper Hongbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: in which Wonshik is reincarnated and brought back to life from his statue form but Hongbin thinks he's a psycho patient because he claims that Hongbin was a prince in his previous life and Wonshik was his lover and knight...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ʀɛɨռƈǟʀռǟȶɨօռ: also called transmigration or metempsychosis, in religion and philosophy, rebirth of the aspect of an individual that persists after bodily death—whether it be consciousness, mind, the soul, or some other entity—in one or more successive existences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Wonshik is reincarnated and brought back to life from his statue form but Hongbin thinks he's a psycho patient who claims that Hongbin was a prince in his previous life and Hongbin was his lover and knight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ʀɛɨռƈǟʀռǟȶɨօռ: also called transmigration or metempsychosis, in religion and philosophy, rebirth of the aspect of an individual that persists after bodily death—whether it be consciousness, mind, the soul, or some other entity—in one or more successive existences

Relationships are fragile. They are feather-like objects, a collection of paper thin glass that make up a whole house they shatter easily but they're more than beautiful. In a world where lines between reality and fantasy were blurred, relationships were beloved fate and destiny. A thing of happenstance, inevitable, a bit beautiful and rare . Some people found love or family in people that weren't the same as them. Others found in it their own lind. A magical child would be born from a human pair, a fantasy would happen with a normal person, a mythical birth would happen in a normal town. Sometimes when a person touched a bird they would transform into a human, they had been waiting to be touched by their soul bound. Sometimes it was a cat, a lamb, a deer, even a unicorn. 

Some people had beautiful gemed crowns on their head, and they would glow once and shatter when the person found their significant other. It would sometimes mean the two people would end up together or would be free to live their life unbound by destiny or crowns.

Some people found a soulmate at a touch. Some could feel their other in their mind and heart even if they didn't know who the person was. Some were given the ability to know if their other half was dead or alive. Some could communicate through thoughts. All in all, fantasy, magic, myth and reality collided in this world, the lines were a blur but no one was bound by any thing

a human could fall in love with a mythical creature. A shapeshifter could court a serpent. A wizard could choose to be human. A witch could come to care for a sorceress. 

But the special population made only 20% of the total. The rest were just ordinary humans, waiting to find love in other human or other creations of God. 

Among all of this- one special knight, once lost the love of his life as he failed to protect him, torn and broken by the pain and departure was given a chance. The Goddess of The Souls, Ahara, had taken pity of this grave soul and put him in a form that would stop his heart and stop his pain, until one day he could find his love again in another time... they say the man is still waiting. For that one touch from his lover and he's been waiting — for over 5 centuries now...

Hongbin clicked capture and sent the picture to Hakyeon' number before putting his phone back. He walked in relaxed steps down the street taking in the scenery. The day was slow and warner than usual. Not many people were out on the streets but it was already past 5 and children were filling the parks already. Hongbin stopped by to pet a dog before continuing to walk in no direction in particular. He really didn't have anywhere he needed to be. In fact the only reason why he was out if his studio part Ment in the first place even was because his best friend and second mother , Hakyeon had nagged him to ''please go out of your fanned cramped hell hole breathe the fresh air see the sky, live your age healthy Hongbin" ....and to be honest Hongbin hadn't gone out of his apartment for anything that wasn't and quick run to the nearby store in almost — 3 months? Probably, Jaehwan's birthday party was the only exception. 

Of course Hongbin hadn't caved just like that, he kept ignoring Hakyeon and his calls and texts and whenever he came to visit and tried to drag him out because, "you're pale hongbin! You'll dry like a leaf in autumn if you don't get sunlight "

so after 3 weeks of dodging going out, Hakyeon had finally snapped. He had literally threatened to burn Hongbin's studio room down and all his precious work, years of blood and sweat and passion all destroyed! Of course Hongbin didn't take the threat seriously but when Taekwoon, Hakyeon's boyfriend and the resident voice of reason and wisdom of their friends' group had called him in mild horror and told him that Hakyeon was already planning arson and had bought kerosene oil and gas mask (because of course Hakyeon wouldn't hurt Hongbin even with smoke), Hongbin had no other choice but to give in-— so here he was walking down the road, looking around the city, as children played, students returned home, middle aged ladies bought vegetables. It was quite a nice day, if Hongbin said so. It wasn't that Hongbin disliked the outside or anything, he just had a few good gigs for big companies and the last few months went by in a flash, busy with all the work.

but Hongbin started work the next day at the town's coffee shop, so it was inevitable anyway . Once Taekwoon heard his photography jobs had ended and Hongbin told him he planned to put it to rest for sometimes, he literally jumped at Hongbin, literally, no joke, and offered– no , FORCED him to come work at his café. 

And since Hakyeon worked morning shifts , the same as Hongbin would, at his and his boyfriend's café , Hongbin couldn't possibly avoid Hakyeon and his wrath so he decided It was best if he just went out for a few hours. 

He saw a crowd of people by the fountains in front of the city hall building, curiosity getting the best of him, so he started walking toward it. What he saw there was people paying to take a picture with, what looked like an actual human sized statue of some man. It was carved very craftfulky, Hongbin noticed as he stepped forward. The man displayed a very expressive emotion of grief as he held a piece of clothing? Was that a clothes, you couldn't really tell it was made of stone. He held the cloth to his chest, and a really large sword you only saw in historic dramas in one hand. His eyes were lowered to the ground as he knelt on his frame. The presumably owner of this piece looked like a traveller, making money with the possession, was a small man, short hair, grim face, purely business. 

Hongbin's phone buzzed in his pocket and he tore his eyes away from the very interesting statue, to take it out. 

"This isn't a proof shot, you can take the picture of a sky from your window too. I will not be fooled lee Hongbin "

Hongbin rolled his eyes, Hakyeon was really overbearing sometimes but he was kinda sorta - fair- to be suspicious. Hongbin had in fact once took a photo of the sky from his window and sent it to him. But still!

"I'm really outside hyung I promise " 

"Proof, with your face!"

"You don't believe me" he added a pouting emoji for emphasis 

" I do sweetheart but I still wanna see your beautiful face, '' sly Hakyeon, trying to charm Hongbin would not work! But still Hongbin needed to do what he said or there would be possible murder or Arson at the ĆoffeCat Café tomorrow 

and a thought occurred to him, the statue was really nice. It had a really good feel tonit, almost real and very well made. Hongbin wanted to take some photos of it but he hadn't brought his camera and his vintage iPhone 4 was just a dead body in his pocket. He went to stand in the line, so he could have a proof shot for Hakyeon AND get a picture of the statue as well. Win win.

The line was quite long but 10.minutes later Hongbin was standing in front of the statue as he made a V sign. Signature Taekwoon pose. 

The statue was placed on the ground and it's kneeling form came just until Hongbin's chest. Which looked kinda weird became the statue looked more alive with its accurate human size. 

"Eh, what are you doing rascal, this ain't a Thanos standee" Hongbin moved his head to look with confusion at the owner. The short man was standing with his hands on his hips looking like a pissed out meerkat.

"Excuse me?" 

"Make it touching, realistic eh, like the statue. Like put a hand on its shoulder and make a sympathetic face like your comforting it or kneel with it, haven't you been watching the others, you dumb wit " Hongbin was honestly so surprised by the short man's rde style of speech that he couldn't say anything. So he just stepped back to put a hand on the state's shoulder, and tried to look as sympathetic as he could for a piece of cement and stone.

but the moment he touched the thing, it was like his whole hand was placed on hot coals. He jetted back, withdrawing his hand. What the hell was that, did the sun heat the marble? 

"Stay still and look at the camera" the photographer in front instructed, a very tall man with a very deep voice and orange gloomy hair. He looked too good looking to be doing this.

so Hongbin complied. He put his hand back on the shoulder , trying to ignore the hot marbel that was almost bearable and faced the camera.

he completely missed the very satisfying and relieved smile on the owner's face who stood 10 feet behind the whole ordeal.

With and click the picture was taken but before Hongbin could move, he felt...and jolted, a wave of something going through his whole system, some very deep feeling and emotion, that tugged at his heart for mere second but so strongly that Hongbin was sure he had a mini heart attack. But that wasn't all. 

Hongbin watched with wide eyes, as the statue shook??? beneath his hand, and little by little the cement started to crack. People were murmuring around him but Hongbin barely registered, because all he could feel now were thousands of emotions and sensations and he couldn't tear his gaze away from the activity in front. 

Bug when he did come out of his trance, the wave of feelings and emotions lifting up from him like a curtain, he stumbled back and fell on his back. Because in front of him now, where just a minute ago was a piece of art, made of cement and marble, was now a man. 

That man looked exactly like the statue except less....Stony and grey, was wearing? Very weird clothes. His hair fell on his eyes , a red scar on one side or his eye, was looking at Hongbin with so much intensity and the next second he moved and wrapped his whole body around Hongbin and rasped "my love! You finally found us!"

Record scratch -

Say wha????


	2. Chapter 2

"My love, you finally found me!   
  
  
  
Wait    
  
  
  
hold up    
  
  
  
rewind! Let's start from the beginning * **film plays backwards***   
  
  
  
Hongbin came out of his apartment for a day in the sun because Hakyeon threatened to burn his apartment down and Hongbin started work in his coffee shop the next day so he decided he didn't want to die. Hakyeon demanded a proof shot so Hongbin paid $5 to take a picture with this amazing statue of some ancient times who looked so real and greatly crafted, very detail so life like but when the shutter went off, the statue cracked and a man that looked out of time by 4 centuries came out of the cement! 

OH FUCK THE STATUE CAME TO LIFE NO IT WAS HOLDING A MAN IN IT, IT FUCKING CRACKED HOLY SHIT OH MY GOD OH MY GOD AND NOW IT WAS HUGGING HONGBIN–  
  
  
  
the statue–,the man, this— man had his hands of Hongbin in a bone crushing hug! His head was buried in Hongbin's neck! ....he was murmuring scary things "_my love" “we missed you so much" "so long years, it was agony"_  
  
  
  
Okay okay…. Okay  
  
  
  
And so Hongbin screamed.  
  
  
<¿¡\\`??*!  
  
  
The man was hardly fazed by Hongbin's scream but the people around them were very loud suddenly, some were horrified, some were confused, they were either ready to run or murmuring stuff like how this was some trick or where are the hidden cameras!  
  
  
  
And YES! Hongbin had the same question, where ARE THE GODDAMN CAMERAS.  
  
  
  
  
The man was still holding onto Hongbin's wrist, examining his face and looking with such intensity and focus like Hongbin had some poetry written on him.  
  
  
  
But he was casting dangerously threatening looks at the crowd and the last straw was when people started taking pictures and videos of them . The flashes of the cameras seemed to disturb him and he stood, shielding Hongbin, why? Did he think cameras were dangerous or what? And shouted, gruff and scarily “back off imbecile, you shan't touch His Majesty!”   
  
  
  
Who's Majes- what?. Hongbin looked behind him just in case...but no one there.  
  
  
  
And then a scream sounded from the crowd as the Crazy-statue man waved his sword and cut what was probably a very expensive professional Camera into two pieces and people started running . The Crazy sword guy stood crouched in front of Hongbin, _what kind of bullshit was happening_ Hongbin had no idea but he was genuinely scared if this man and his very big sword, so he scrawled on his back , and scrambled to his feet before he took off in a _run_…  
  
  
  
“My highness!” _the fuck_? the statue shouted after him and not a second later there were feet following him, and Hongbin thought _fuck this_ statue _thing ran fast_. The scrapping of the sword hitting the road or the pavement was terrifying as hell, it felt like some really bizarre twisted dream Hongbin had, where the killer from Death by Daylight would appear in his room and he would run away from it, _half naked_  
  
  
  
Hongbin, to the Buddha prayed this was just one of those fucking dream, but he'd been so neglectant to go to the Temple and pray, no one would be answering him! _FUCK_   
  
  
  
Hongbin doesn't know how long and how far he ran but he does know he tried entering every nook and cranny and taking every turn to shake off this awfully persistent statue _off_ his back but the guy just won't give _up!_ He ran in complete silence behind Hongbin and _the hell_ he didn't even pant **once**. He eventually arrived outside his own apartment building and the guy soon followed. What should have taken him 4 minutes to reach took almost half an hour  
  
  
  
_Note to self: you're about to pass out from_ _exhaustion_.   
  
  
  
The guy? Man? Statue? If it was gonna follow Hongbin he should at _least_ say his name, it was weird referring to him as _Godly beautiful Statue_ _come to life _in Hongbin's head  
  
  
  
And this was his life now wasn't it…. Being chased by a piece of art— very attractive piece .  
  
  
  
_shut up Hongbin you're not gushing over this thing…_ (did he say that out loud ???)  
  
  
  
“yes, we knew! You are our Hongbin, our prince, our love, oh how we've missed you” the weird psycho man exclaimed as he walked closer towards Hongbin with a smile so bright on his face , Hongbin wondered if he had eaten sunlight for breakfast. It was quite cute !!!NO¡¡¡  
  
  
  
“Look I really dunno what's going on, or if I'm being secretly filmed for some stupid comedy film but please can you stop chasing me” Hongbin said panting, backing up against the door but the guy just came forward, still smiling that cute puppy smile. _No Hongbin you're can't coo over this weirdly cute version of-_  
  
  
  
“do you remember, my love? We used to run in the castle garden, you would challenge us to chase Your Highness and only if we caught uou, you would let us kiss you. We have almost forgotten what if felt to touch you-” and _ouch_ he looked kinda sad at the last part, his voice dropping to a whisper   
  
  
  
_ wait…. rewind  
  
  
  
“whoa what?” _KISS_? “now I'm sure you're either ran from a mental hospital or this is just some really low budget comedy drama”  
  
  
  
“do you remember our touch, My flower? Do you— “   
  
  
  
“shut THE FUCK UP,” and maybe Hongbin shouldn't have shouted, because the guy looked so shocked and hurt and why was Hongbin even feeling sorry, But he was just _outright_ _ignoring Hongbin_ and what was that “my flower?"  
  
  
  
“our apologies Your Grace, you who have fought the Great dragon and won, oh my Leash, the Golden Son of the people, forgive us, we shan't cross the line again, we have made you angry, we apologize “ and suddenly everything was happening in slow motion even if the Statue (this was getting ridiculous) spoke real fast… he was on his knees, head bowed , his hands were in his lap and ???? _Why was Hongbin's life like this __  
_  
  
  
“no wait, wait! get up, why are you like this?” Hongbin rushed to lift him up from the ground, when some people passing by gave him looks and the moment he touched the other man, he jumped back from the awfully hot sensation that passed through him.   
  
  
  
“Are you Hurt?” the _guy_ asked panic, looking unsure if he should touch Hongbin's hand or not, but he got up “my Highness -”  
  
  
  
“no no wait, don't call me those names anymore please, I feel like some protagonist in those historic dramas” and then without thinking again he said “look, you can come in, inside my home, let's talk inside, I think you're lost, so until we call whatever hospital or facility you ran from, come inside “ Hongbin went inside cradling his burning hand and the guy followed behind, looking like a small (big) baby bear following his mommy. Hongbin had a feeling he would have had followed him even if he didn't ask  
  
  
  
They took the stairs and Hongbin fumbled with his door keys before finally opening the door, which was awfully and pathetically hard with the guys piercing gaze on his back.   
  
  
  
Oh shit , the gas was left open. Hongbin cursed internally as he ran to turn if off, it almost didn't matter that Hakyeon would burn his place down, he was this close to doing it on his own… and this was ALL Hakyeon’s fault, if he didn't force Hongbin to go out , he wouldn't have an overgrown bear-man on his couch, looking with mild alarm and curiosity around the shit room Hongbin liked to call his Lounge.   
  
  
  
Was it right to feel self-conscious in front of someone who was a piece of Stone and cement just an hour ago?  
  
  
  
  
“your dwelling is strange, My Prince… What have you reincarnated _as_ in your life? Surely your soul knows that you are royalty. you cannot have been born in a lowly family-” the strange guest on his couch was saying but Hongbin was barely paying any attention.  
  
  
  
He took out the coffee beans and put them in the machine- Hongbin was vaguely aware that these strange events or hallucinations or whatever shit was happening, was probably coffee's fault but meh, who cares. He couldn't drink at 4 in the afternoon anyways.  
  
  
  
And then he remembered...he had to go to the café tomorrow.   
  
  
  
“uh, so, look” he started, addressing –, “what's your name? Do you know your name?”  
  
  
  
The other man looked at him confused, Hongbin had no idea why… maybe he didn't remember? Did he even have a name?  
  
  
  
“My Love, are you alright? “ he asked in response and Hongbin was torn between answering “why wouldn't I be” and “why am I _your_ Love”  
  
  
  
Before he could answer “do you not remember our name?” The man tilted his head to the side , a confused frown on his face making him look like an absolutely adorable puppy.  
  
  
  
_Our_…  
  
  
  
“should I?” Hongbin retorted, rolling his eyes a little in frustration. “I don't know how you know my name but it would be so much easier to help you if you'd tell me _your_ name”   
  
  
  
Despite the very confused and possibly hurt (_stop overlooking things Hongbin!_) look in his eyes, the man on the couch stood up, puffing his chest out, straightening his head. He hit his hand on his chest once before and said in a very automatic, very deep loud voice “Commander Kim Wonshik, at your disposal, your Majesty” and with that he dropped on the ground with one knee, head down, in front of a _very very_ baffled Hongbin.   
  
  
  
This was the second time he'd been bowed to, like he was some King, in half an hour and Hongbin didn't like it one bit. Something crawled on his skin when Wonshik bowed. He looked too sincere and real to be faking or acting it.  
  
  
  
Well at least Hongbin got the name...Wonshik.   
  
  
  
Kim Wonshik – even the name sounded odd. This was getting so confusing.  
  
  
  
It was a nice name...it fit him. His overall god-like aura and beautiful features and body... something between tough, loyal, soft,and caring.  
  
  
  
Uck. Hongbin mentally slapped himself for thinking such cheesy stuff.  
  
  
  
“okay, so _Wonshik_ , do you remember anything, like where you came from, how you can go home?” and for that moment Hongbin almost forgot he had seen the man break free from a statue with his own eyes. His brain was automatically blocking out the weird and leaving only the worrisome. Which was figuring out how to get his hands free of his guest.  
  
  
  
“you do not remember us...” Wonshik said softly, eyes hooded as he watched Hongbin sit down on the couch with him albeit a little farther than normal.  
  
  
  
Hongbin wasn't sure what to say, so he watched Wonshik attentively...waiting.  
  
  
  
He was no doubt beautiful, Hongbin noticed, anyone would acknowledge it. His eyes were droopy and small, his light brown orbs shone in the light seeping in from Hongbin's windows. His jaw and nose looked like they were sculptured in perfection, small pink beautiful lips that were in a pout as Wonshik looked down in his lap, hands clasped in his lap.  
  
  
  
His eyelashes, eyebrows , like his hair was jet black. The soft looking hair falling softly on his forehead.   
  
  
  
Hongbin hadn't noticed Wonshik's attire before and now that he looked at him...his clothes were strange. Black soft shirt, that went to his thighs, that was very loose, made with a lot of fabric but fitted loosely nevertheless. Black , soft material pants that weren't fitted at all but looked perfect on his legs accompanied by black boots. Two belts (?) Or leather straps, Hongbin wasn't sure, were tied around his ankle and one below his knee. He had a full length Linen coat, was it a robe or a gown? over his attire and Hongbin knew it was hooded because the hood was up on Wonshik’s head when he was a statue …  
  
  
  
Wonshik  
  
  
  
Fuck..._yeah_ he was a statue.   
  
  
  
“we waited-” Wonshik said suddenly, now looking up with sad and hopeless eyes, looking cute as hell, making Hongbin shake his head out of his thoughts… “for so long in The _Between_. But it never occurred to us, that you may not be reincarnated with your memories. it had been so long and all our worries were that you may not find us ever”  
  
  
  
Hongbin probably didn't look as confused as he felt “reincarnated? “ he whispered without thinking….  
  
  
  
“yes, Hongbin, you have been reincarnated in this life, while we waited stuck between life and death, for you to seek us out once more “  
  
  
  
“I'm confused-”  
  
  
  
“Lee Hongbin, My Prince, you are the heir to the throne of the fifteenth century Hanguk. The successor to the Joseon throne and the son of King Kim Sejong’s second consort,"  
  
  
  
…_prince_?????  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fun fact. 
> 
> Hongbin's family name 전주이씨(Lee from Jeonju)  
Jeonju Lee is the name of the royal family of 15th century, Jeoson era. 
> 
> The king of the 15th century, Sejong Kim, invented the modern korean writing system as well. 
> 
> There are about 2 million Lee today, but only the (Lee of Jeonju) are the royal family Jeonju. (Jaehwan us not one, even being a Lee)
> 
> Thus Hongbin is of royal blood line of the 15th century king.
> 
> ...so the story is somewhat canon ;) but not really ㅋㅋㅋ

**Author's Note:**

> this au idea belongs vixxaugenerator on twitter and the plot outline was also laid down by them :)
> 
> this was fun to write but i lost inspiration after two chapters so hoping you all can lift my spirits up by supporting this wonderful AU i decided to post it before it completed ...


End file.
